It is known to print on porous media, for example fabrics. When printing on porous media, ink tends to pass through the pores. In large format porous media, large volumes of ink may pass through the media, forming large quantities of waste ink. Cleaning the printer and disposing of the waste ink can be complicated. The printed media and some printer components can be permanently stained or damaged by the waste ink.